The present invention relates to a book cover, and especially to a book cover which can protect a page of a book from oxidation and dust, and which provides an integral bookmark.
A single page book cover adhered to the surface layer of a book is known. Such book cover includes a protecting surface having a size identical to that of the book and aligning with its edges (front, upper, and lower edges). The cover is extended with a folding piece that is bendable into the book so as to yield an integrally formed book cover, which has the function of dust-proofing and protecting the unbound edge of a book. However, in the prior art, the single folding piece of the book cover can only enable one important note to be recorded. It does not enable more such important notes to be recorded. Therefore, the use of such book cover is not convenient. Furthermore, such prior art book covers are inconvenient to machine, thus requiring the cover to be improved.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a book cover which is convenient to machine and convenient to use and record important notes with. Moreover, the book cover can be made as a bookmark.
There is provided a book cover having a protecting surface and a folding piece extending from at least one lateral side thereof. The surface of the folding piece is formed with a plurality of parallel and equally spaced folding lines. One end of the book cover is fixed to an inner page of the book so as not to drop out.